narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isamu Eiji
((Under construction)) "View the enemy not as a man to kill but rather as a mirror. Watch their stance and their movements. Once they reveal their intent - strike." - a typical sermon by Isamu Eiji. Isamu Eiji (勇永次, lit. Brave/Courageous Eternity Order) was a veteran samurai from the Land of Iron. Noted throughout his life to be an excellent swordsman, Isamu was widely respected by his peers, contemporaries and even few of his enemies. So great was his skill that he achieved the coveted rank of Kodenbushi (伝説の侍; lit. "Legendary Samurai") when he was in his early twenties. Unfortunately, beneath his harmonious and serene exterior, Isamu was fiercly isolationist towards the rest of the world and advocated that the Land of Iron and it's samurai seal it's borders and sever contact with the other nations, the shinigami in particular. His reason for disdain towards the shinobi has always been unclear but it was a major facet of Isamu's character; he founded a secret, but small, faction of samurai bent on making the Land of Iron an isolationist state at any cost. This plot was eventually discovered, the group disbanded and Isamu, as it's leader, was executed for his crimes of conspiracy. Since then, Isamu's status as a hero has become warped into a symbol of infamy within the Land of Iron. Appearance Isamu was a tall and muscular man who often towered over his fellows. His face had soft and gentle, if dark, features and an air of harmonious enlightenment about him. He had thick eyebrows and unshaven stubble that framed his face. His wispy hair, which was black in color, was worn in a medium length ponytail. Isamu's hair was often unkempt and several strands fell onto his face. His body also bore several scars; testaments to his will to survive and experience as a warrior. Isamu never wore armor, like so many of his fellows. Instead, he wore rather loose attire that consisted of very dark (almost black) navy blue yukata top, a beige and brown hakama, geta sandals and a wide brimmed rice hat which had a tassel of horsehair extending from the top. A white and brown obi was tied around his waist. His katana was wedged into the obi at his left hip. Due to the effects of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, his eyes temporarily changed color; the sclera became black whereas his irides became white. Personality Isamu's personality perfectly compliments his appearance. He is a calm and serene individual who rarely deigns to show emotion. Likewise, he very rarely expresses surprise or shock and remains calm and collected even in the midst of war. He strongly believed that a calm disposition and unemotional exterior lead to a less bias existence and saved lives. He believed that, while tragic, violence was a necessary part of existence and believed that in order to transcend violence he had to intricately understand it. He was noted to be humble, excessively polite, gentle and philosophical. Many viewed him as a universal mentor figure, due to his willingness to take on students and habits of lecturing and instructing anyone who sought guidance. However, beneath his gentle exterior, Isamu hid a great dislike for the neighboring shinobi, which many would later attribute to the untimely death of his closest friend and a belief that the shinobi created most of the chaos, strife and war in the world. As such, Isamu sought to create an isolationist state which would seal it's borders, sever any political or social contact with it's neighbors and take to a further extreme the Land of Iron's traditional stance of neutrality during shinobi wars. This hidden trait surprised nearly everyone, especially his former pupils, when it, and his crimes, came to light. Abilities "Eiji lives! Run! Run!" - Shinobi and samurai alike as Eiji is revived during the Fourth Shinobi World War, reflecting his fame and skill. Master Swordsman: Isamu's skill with a sword and in kenjutsu were so great that he was reputedly one of the best swordsmen of his time. He had numerous years of experience and numerous students. His skill with a blade enabled him to achieve a rank of a legendary swordsman early in his life and it also carried on later in his life, as many were afraid to face him during his revival. He was rumored to end a battle with just one decisive attack. Charismatic: Isamu was a born leader and a very persuasive and charismatic person. He was able to persuade people and get them to share his viewpoint on things. He was also able to inspire and spur people to action with just words. Underneath, however, he was also very manipulative and used his silver tongue to use people to further his own ends without them every suspecting him. Intellect: Extremely brilliant and gifted, many considered Isamu a prodigy and a genius. He has demonstrated a keen intellect and analytic abilities on several occasions and used this to outwit his enemies. While he was undoubtedly intelligent, his intellect, like much of his person, was over exaggerated by his contemporaries; he was said to be so extremely intelligent and intuitive that he could determine the course of war through a single battle. History Early Years ((Under Construction)) Plot and Death "Oh sensei.... why?" - Momoko Kotone. ((Under construction)) Fourth Shinobi World War "My student, after all these years, hatred doesn't guide this blade. But what sort of samurai would I be if I were to let this injustice pass?" After being brought back from the dead by Impure World Reincarnation Eiji was dispatched to the coast of the Land of Lightning, to combat the Allied Shinobi forces there. He effortlessly cut down swaths of shinobi using only basic kenjutsu - a testament to his legendary skill with a sword. He was eventually cornered by his former student, Momoko, and Kirigakure jōnin, Ai Mizuumi. While he noted that he was under the control of a shinobi, a being he essentially hated, Isamu expressed a desire to protect his reputation as a legendary, if infamous, swordsman, as well as one of revenge. He blamed Momoko for his downfall and death, as well as criticizing her for failing his teachings. Despite having the disadvantage in numbers and squaring off against a skilled samurai and shinobi, Isamu was more than a match for the pair, utilizing both his famous skill, as well as his legendary sword, Oni taberu Hito (Demon Eater). During the course of the fight, Isamu revealed a secret to his sword that even Momoko herself didn't know: it could absorb chakra. He effortlessly cut through a high powered attack of Ai's and nearly bisected him afterwards, leaving Momoko to fight through him alone. Using his chakra, as well as the chakra absorbed by his sword, Isamu used the Samurai Sabre Technique to form a giant claymore-like blade of raw chakra. With Momoko grievously wounded, he moved to finish her off, only to be trapped inside a Water Prison Technique from a still conscious Ai. With this, Momoko cut her resurrected sensei to pieces, leaving him able to be safely sealed by a Sealing Team. Behind the Scenes Isamu is partially inspired by the character of Sōsuke Aizen, from Bleach. Both appeared gentle, caring and loyal but hid a traitorous and manipulative interior. While both Isamu and Momoko are fairly peaceful, Isamu is definitely the more forceful and militaristic of the two. Their relationship is modeled after the one of Jian the Iron Fist and Mistress Vo, respectively, from Jade Empire. His name perfectly sums up his character. Isamu was definitely a brave individual and sought to create "perfect order" within the Land of Iron through his radical methods. Isamu is also one of the few characters that were created as in fact dead from creation. He would later be temporarily revived during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Isamu's theme song would be Landslide by Smashing Pumpkins. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Samurai